


There’s Been a Lamp Burning in the Window for Ya, Honey

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Staine verse [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from the movie His Girl Friday (1940)</p>
    </blockquote>





	There’s Been a Lamp Burning in the Window for Ya, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the movie His Girl Friday (1940)

Blaine had been living in New York for years, but he still felt like the same kid from Ohio. Thankfully he was more confident now, more sure of himself, at home in his body and in the city. But he still had the same sort of dapper charm, the need to please people, and sadly, the lingering fear. So even though Blaine loved New York and felt safer there than he ever had in Westerville, surprisingly, he kept up with his boxing. Blaine liked routine and tradition, and the feel of his wrapped hands inside of the boxing gloves would always ground him and bring out his strength. Blaine loved the old boxing gym he’d found, he classic feel and the warm atmosphere. It was one of the places in New York where he felt most at home, most himself. And it was there, as he walked in from the locker room with his gloves in hand, where he first saw him.

Blaine was slightly ashamed to admit that the first thing he noticed about the other man was his backside. But who could blame him? He was facing away from Blaine on the far end of the gym, all of his focus on the bag in front of him. As Blaine walked closer, he was a bit in awe of his form. He was precise yet powerful, and as his muscled rippled slightly with each punch, Blaine found himself entranced by his obvious attractiveness but also his concentration and determination. He’d never seen a boxer with that kind of stance, like a soldier but with far more emotion. It took a moment for Blaine to realize he was staring, but before he could look away the man stopped, his breathing not as heavy as Blaine would have expected, and he turned to Blaine with a shy smile.

“Can I help you, son?”

One look into his blue eyes, and Blaine knew he was a goner. Blaine had a tendency to fall for guys quickly if he wasn’t careful, and he could tell he had a crush on this boxer as big as the Empire State Building.

“I’m not that much younger than you.” Blaine blurted, internally facepalming at his less than smooth moves.

The other man gave Blaine an unreadable smile. “You’d be surprised.” He looked down at the gloves in Blaine’s hand. “You want the bag?”

It took a second for Blaine’s brain to catch up with the conversation, he was far too focused on the perfect abs he could just see through the other boxer’s sweat-tightened shirt.

“Oh. Um, I mean, I can use another. I was just… admiring your form.”

Blaine felt like jumping into the Hudson River.

But thankfully the other man just smiled a bit wider. In fact, he looked even more attractive when he smiled, and Blaine thought sadly that it seemed as if he didn’t smile enough.

“Well thank you. I’m a retired soldier; I learned to box in the army. They make you learn the right form there.”

“Do you think you could give me some pointers?”

“Sure, kid.”

“My name’s Blaine.” Blaine tried to turn on the charm a bit to offset any potential rudeness. He just couldn’t seem to play it cool with this guy.

But again, the man just smiled. “I’m Steve. So c’mere Blaine, let’s see your stance.” Steve pulled Blaine in front of him, both men facing the hanging bag. Blaine slipped his gloves on, putting his hands up and trying not to think about the muscled blonde hottie against his back. Steve reached and shifted Blaine’s hand slightly before letting go and taking a step back. “Alright, show me what you’ve got.”

Blaine relished the chance to get out some of his sudden frustration. He went at the bag with a little more force than usual, but still conscious at all times of Steve watching him. It took longer than usual for Blaine to find his pace, but soon he began to lose himself in the rhythm. He had almost forgotten Steve’s presence when the man spoke quietly to him.

“Nice job, you’ve got more than enough power behind your punches. Try to keep your arms in more. Keep your stance, just like that.”

It was almost soothing to Blaine, Steve’s voice giving him tips and keeping him grounded. He could almost ignore the insecurity of an extremely attractive and obviously much stronger man watching him closely. Almost.

It took Blaine a few moments to notice that Steve had stopped talking. He stopped and turned to Steve with a questioning look, only to find Steve looking up with a start and a blush. Blaine realized with a jolt of shock that Steve had been staring at his back… and his butt. He looked down with a bashful smile.

“Um… thanks for the advice, Steve. You’re a really great boxer.”

“Thank you. It’s just a hobby, really. As weird as it is, I find it pretty relaxing.”

Blaine grinned. “Me too. Guess we’re just two weird peas in a pod.” 

Steve grinned back. Before either could continue, they were interrupted by a beeping. Steve fumbled for a cell phone in his sweatpants pocket, looking at the device with annoyance and a hint of confusion. Blaine was struck with how similar that look was to how his father dealt with new technology, but he shook that thought off quickly.

“I’m sorry Blaine, I’ve got a meeting I can’t miss.” Steve really did look sad to go. “Maybe… maybe we’ll run into each other again here? Maybe we can spar next time?”

Blaine nodded. “Sounds great.” Steve turned to leave, and Blaine realized that he really didn’t want to leave it at that. He liked this guy, and if he wasn’t reading the situation wrong (which wasn’t unheard of for Blaine), the feeling was mutual.

“Um… hey Steve?” the man turned back to Blaine. “I don’t know if this is your type of thing or not but…  there’s this movie theater nearby that plays classic movies sometimes and… I mean, I saw an ad for this old film,  _His Girl Friday_. I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of it or anything. It’s one of my favorites.” 

Steve smiled wistfully. “Yes, it’s actually one of my favorites, too. You can’t beat Cary Grant.”

Blaine grinned. “No, you can’t. They just don’t make actors like him anymore.”

Steve grinned back, his blue eyes sparkling. Blaine found himself lost for words for a moment.

“Um, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to… accompany me? To the movie? Friday, at 8? And… maybe we could go to dinner before?” Blaine steeled himself for rejection, but he was immediately surprised.

“That sounds perfect.”

 


End file.
